Porzucone prace
Porzucone prace - to miejsce, gdzie znajduje się spis wszystkich komiksów i opowiadań na Handlarzu Iluzji jakie zostały rozpoczęte, ale nie dokończone. Podstawowe pytania Co sprawia, że dana praca jest za takową uważana? Jeżeli przez przynajmniej pół roku nie ma informacji od autora na temat dalszego zajmowania się dziełem, albo też nie ma dalszego tłumaczenia przez minimum pół roku, choć oryginał nadal wychodzi. Albo też kiedy autor sam poinformował Yumi Mizuno, że porzuca pracę nad danym tworem. Czy mogę przejąć cudzą pracę? Jeżeli jest to autorska - nie. Chyba, że skontaktujesz się z autorem i uzyskasz od niego zgodę na tworzenie za niego i wyślesz na maila yumimizuno@interia.pl printscreen zgody. Wtedy możesz pisać za tę osobę. Czy mogę przejąć cudze tłumaczenie? Jeżeli autor od przynajmniej pół roku nie wrzucił dalszej części tłumaczenia na bloga - komiks jest uznany za porzucony, a więc możesz go zaadoptować. W tym celu musisz wysłać na maila yumimizuno@interia.pl wiadomość, że chcesz przejąć komiks. W przypadku przejmowania cudzej pracy, nie trzeba kontaktować się z autorem oryginału z pytaniem o prośbę. Bo skoro jest już na blogu, znaczy że zgoda raz została wyznaczona. Jeżeli przejąłem tłumaczenie mam zaczynać od początku, czy od miejsca w którym skończył tłumacz? To już od Ciebie zależy. Nic nie jest narzucane. Możesz zacząć od początku, albo i od miejsca w którym tłumaczenie kończy się na blogu. Czy jeżeli moja praca znajduje się na tej liście porzuconych, a chcę do niej wrócić, to mogę? Oczywiście, że możesz. Po prostu jakby nigdy nic podeślij rozdział opowiadania czy też komiksu, a po opublikowaniu na blogu, Twoja praca zostanie zaktualizowana i usunięta ze spisu. A co jeżeli jestem tłumaczem i moje tłumaczenie zostało przejęte przez kogoś innego? Każdą sprawę załatwiam indywidualnie. Musisz skontaktować się ze mną na maila yumimizuno@interia.pl i wytłumaczyć się. Prace autorskie Komiksy Undertale * [http://pl.handlarziluzji.wikia.com/wiki/Ci%C4%85g_dalszy Ciąg dalszy (ostatnia aktywność: 8 lipca 2017) * CreatorTale 2.0 (ostatnia aktywność: 5 sierpnia 2017) * DetectiveTale (ostatnia aktywność: 17 czerwca 2017) * InsurgentTale (ostatnia aktywność: 9 sierpnia 2017) * Matryś67 (ostatnia aktywność: 3 marca 2017) * Statsy CoVeR (ostatnia aktywność: 30 kwietnia 2017) * TorchTale (ostatnia aktywność: 27 lipca 2017) * UnderÉchanger (ostatnia aktywność: 11 sierpnia 2017) * Wartale II (ostatnia aktywność: 29 kwietnia 2017) * Waetale II vol 2 (ostatnia aktywność: 7 listopada 2017) * Witaj (ostatnia aktywność: 8 lipca 2017) Własne * Nosokomefobia (ostatnia aktywność: 5 sierpnia 2017) Opowiadania Undertale * Apoptoza Supernowej (ostatnia aktywność: 17 stycznia 2019) * Bitty Bones (ostatnia aktywność: 25 marca 2018) * Błękitne notki (ostatnia aktywność: 5 sierpnia 2017) * Czarna maska (ostatnia aktywność: 28 stycznia 2018) * Gehenna (ostatnia aktywność: 9 lutego 2017) * Do końca świata i dzień dłużej (ostatnia aktywność: 6 czerwca 2018) * Do ostatniej kropli krwi (ostatnia aktywność: 21 lipca 2017) * HappiestTale (ostatnia aktywność: 15 września 2018) * Ja też mam MARZENIA (ostatnia aktywność: 10 kwietnia 2018) * Korepetytor (ostatnia aktywność: 26 kwietnia 2018) * Labirynt serca (ostatnia aktywność: 2 maja 2017) * Legendy bywają prawdą (ostatnia aktywność: 9 lutego 2018) * Lepszy świat (ostatnia aktywność: 16 listopada 2016) * Mój Błąd z Bloku NAPRZECIWKO (ostatnia aktywność: 20 listopada 2017) * Naukowa gra (ostatnia aktywność: 25 listopad 2018) * Nie zapomnij... (ostatnia aktywność: 9 marca 2017) * Opowieść o smoczym generale (ostatnia aktywność: 8 grudnia 2017) * Potworna zagadka (ostatnia aktywność: 12 stycznia 2018) * Przygody Papytusa wspaniałego - Jestem Sans i Papytus (ostatnia aktywność: 1 sierpnia 2017) * Singtale (ostatnia aktywność: 1 stycznia 2018) * Singtale vol 2 (ostatnia aktywność: 6 luty 2018) * Tańcząc na linie nad przepaścią (ostatnia aktywność: 18 lutego 2018) * Trucizna (ostatnia aktywność: 23 stycznia 2018) * W głębi duszy (ostatnia aktywność: 20 kwietnia 2018) * Wybacz skarbie jestem HOMO (ostatnia aktywność: 6 stycznia 2019) * Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie (ostatnia aktywność: 10 czerwca 2018) Eddsworld * Czerwona armia (ostatnia aktywność: 14 listopada 2017) * SallysWorld - coś poszło nie tak (ostatnia aktywność: 27 kwietnia 2018) * Szkoła przetrwania, czyli jedna kobieta w domu z 4 mężczyznami (ostatnia aktywność: 15 marca 2018) Skyrim * Nieszczęścia chodzą parami (ostatnia aktywność: 14 marca 2018) Star Wars * Geneza zła (ostatnia aktywność: 19 maja 2018) * Wojny Imperiów (ostatnia aktywność: 25 kwietnia 2018) Zootopia * Love always find a way (ostatnia aktywność: 30 lipca 2016) Bendy and the Ink Machine * Filip and the Ink Machine (ostatnia aktywność: 28 kwietnia 2018) Własne * Gdy zgaśnie wszelka nadzieja (ostatnia aktywność: 3 czerwca 2018) * Historie Magów (ostatnia aktywność: 11 listopada 2017) * Magic Universe (ostatnia aktywność: 17 stycznia 2018) * Prezydent internetu (ostatnia aktywność: 26 maja 2015) * Przygody pedała Yoshikiego (ostatnia aktywność: 1 grudnia 2018) Tłumaczenia Komiksy Undertale * Blizna czasu (ostatnia aktywność: 29 listopada 2018) * DeeperDown (ostatnia aktywność: 13 stycznia 2018) * EnderTale (ostatnia aktywność: 1 maja 2018) * FutureTale (ostatnia aktywność: 25 maja 2018) * G!Ink & G!Error (ostatnia aktywność: 13 maja 2017) * GZtale (ostatnia aktywność: 24 września 2017) * Handplates (ostatnia aktywność: 3 kwietnia 2018) * Hellsiblings (ostatnia aktywność: 13 maja 2017) * NexTale (ostatnia aktywność: 27 grudnia 2017) * Opiekun Ruin (ostatnia aktywność: 9 marca 2018) * Picie (ostatnia aktywność: 9 grudnia 2017) * QuantumTale (ostatnia aktywność: 14 maja 2018) * Unofficial Undertale (ostatnia aktywność: 4 lipca 2017) * Wind Walker Dreamtale (ostatnia aktywność: 21 lipca 2017) Zwierzogród * Co inni pomyślą (ostatnia aktywność: 5 marca 2017) * Prawdziwa miłość (ostatnia aktywność: 29 listopada 2016) * Sunderance (ostatnia aktywność: 1 stycznia 2018) * The Lastingness (ostatnia aktywność: 13 sierpnia 2017) Inne * I eat pasta for breakfast (ostatnia aktywność: 3 września 2018) * Powrót (ostatnia aktywność: 27 lipca 2017) Opowiadania Undertale * Kinktober (ostatnia aktywność: 1 sierpnia 2017) * Nie jest to najlepszy sposób na życie (ostatnia aktywność: 27 czerwca 2018) My Little Pony * Córka Discorda (ostatnia aktywność: 1 stycznia 2018) Anime * Hunter x Hunter - As Pik (ostatnia aktywność: 10 stycznia 2018) Zwierzogród * Tu są smoki (ostatnia aktywność: 12 czerwca 2017) Prace bliskie porzucenia (brak aktywności od minimum 4 miesięcy) x